


Sit Still - One Shot

by Dershloop



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Human Zane (Ninjago), Hurt/Comfort, Injured Jay, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, Protective Zane, autistic Zane, christmas stuff coming up too, currently hyperfixating on this so <3, i cant think of tags, i cba i just want to be done lmaoo, idk why u lot read my stuff but lmaooo, ignore me, im still dyslexic but getting a lot better with it so, jay walker/zane julien - Freeform, jay/zane - Freeform, jayxzane, ninjago one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28180263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dershloop/pseuds/Dershloop
Summary: Jay gets injured so Zane patches him up <3just a short thing to try and get me back into writing again. ill probably write longer stuff later but i'll more than likely stick to one shots for now
Relationships: Jay Walker/Zane
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Sit Still - One Shot

‘’Stop fidgeting,’’ Zane said softly, squinting as he slowly dug the needle back into Jay’s skin, pulling the thread through and pulling the edges of the large gash running down his upper arm closer together in an attempt to stop him losing any more blood.

‘’I’m not doing it on purpose,’’ Jay winced, trying to look anywhere except Zane and his…’handy work’, ‘’It just really hurts.’’

‘’Well yes. It’s a pretty deep wound and I'm using a needle. It wasn’t exactly going to be the most pleasant experience.’’ Zane said, looking up at Jay for a moment and stopping sewing up his wound. It was strange, there was something so intimate about this moment yet he could feel every fibre of his being screaming at him to move closer. To plant a firm kiss on the beautiful boy sat in front of him’s lips. And that excited him. Zane knew it wasn’t a very interesting thing to get so excited about but it was to him. As long as it made him happy, it shouldn’t matter, right?

‘’Can you just get on with it. You’re looking at me funny again,’’ Jay said, closing his eyes and turning his face away, his entire face flaring up a bright red. Zane just laughed and continued sewing up the gash, his tongue sticking out slightly as he concentrated on making each stitch perfectly straight.

‘’There,’’ He said, leaning back and admiring his handiwork, ‘’That wasn't too bad now was it?’’

‘’Yes! It was!’’ Jay pouted, cradling his wounded arm like a newborn baby. Zane laughed again, planting a small kiss on the new stitches.

‘’Any better now?’’ He asked, looking at Jay expectantly.

‘’No,’’ Jay said softly, staring at his arm passively, still having yet to make eye contact with Zane. His face fell, standing up and sitting next to his boyfriend and wrapping an arm around his waist.

‘’Would a Fritz Donnegan movie marathon help?’’

‘’I don’t know, even though it's been a while I… I still can’t get over him being my dad. It’s like one if one of those stupid stories I’d write as a kid came true.’’ Jay stayed quiet for a moment, before opening his mouth then immediately closing it again, shaking his head and turning back to his injured arm.

‘’What?’’ Zane asked, letting his fingers curl around Jay’s free hand, brushing all the small raised bumps and scars from past battles and fights.

‘’What?’’ Jay said, swallowing quickly. The pain blossomed through his arm like an icy chill nipping right through his veins. It fogged his mind. He couldn't conjure up a clear thought but… if he said anything he’d risk Zane thinking he was a big baby. Jay’s lack of pain tolerance wasn’t unknown to the group, but whenever he did get injured he always worried they’d laugh at him for it. Though it’d only happened once, he still couldn’t shake the feeling they all secretly made fun of him for it.

‘’Jay are you ok? You’ve got very pale,’’ Zane said, quietly getting closer to his boyfriend, rubbing small circles into his palm to comfort him. Jay let out a defeated sign. Another thing he was well known for was his inability to lie.

‘’No. I- I just- It really hurts. It’s… it’s got its own little heartbeat. The cut I mean. Can I just get some Tylenol and then can we just get in bed. All I need are pain meds and cuddles right now,’’ Jay looked down, ashamed.

‘’Ok. Why are you- Oh wait. Do you think I’ll think less of you for being in pain over what you think is a little cut? I’m right aren’t I.’’ Zane said, letting go on Jay’s hand and wrapping it back around his waist, pulling him into a small side hug in an attempt to comfort him without causing any more pain, then proceeded to press a kiss onto his cheek.

Jay nodded, not shifting his gaze from an uninteresting spot on the hardwood floor of the Destiny’s Bounty.

‘’If it makes you feel any better, my first thought when you said that was ‘I’ll get him the Tylenol’. Anyway, why does it matter if you have a low pain tolerance? That was a deep cut. You saw how long it took me to pull out all the metal, disinfect it and sew it up. It’s going to hurt, Jay. Besides, since when have I cared about anything like that,’’ Zane said softly, ‘’Now, without further ado, I’m going to go get you Tylenol, water and a hot chocolate while you get yourself comfortable. If you want to put on a movie or show do it. I will explore every possible route to make you feel better JJ,’’ Zane smiled a large, goofy smile before closing the door and heading to get the Tylenol and hot chocolate.

Jay laughed, a large goofy smile infecting his own face too before his hand shot up to cover it as he laughed harder. His mom was right, he really was a keeper. Dragging his legs up, he tucked himself in bed as best as he could, readying himself for the comfiest and best cuddle of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> writing this gave me so much seritonin u lot has no idea anyway byeee leave critiques in the comments pls comments rlly help <3


End file.
